


Being in an Asexual Polyamory Relationship with Natasha and Clint

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamory, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few headcanons I came up with about being in an asexual polyamory relationship with Natasha and Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being in an Asexual Polyamory Relationship with Natasha and Clint

Knowing about what happened in Budapest.

You are the safest person on the planet.

You and Clint share Natasha.

You all steal each others clothes.

You sleep in between them.

Natasha teaches you American Sign Language.

You surprise him with it one day and his face lights up.

You also surprise Natasha when you speak Russian; responding to something she’d said.

All the Avengers love you. 

Some are a little jealous though.

Everyone is protective of you.

(Female) You have the children. 

That is, if you want them.

Video games with Clint that last all night.

Mario Kart has been banned from all gaming marathons.

Roadtrips!

Living on the farm with them when you all aren’t working.

Prank wars that last for days, even weeks sometimes.

Hiding in the vents with Clint.

Cuddling in the vents with Clint.

Speaking Russian with Natasha when you don’t want Clint to read your lips to know what you’re talking about.

You and Steve are besties.

Clint gets jealous because of it.

All the cuddles!

Life affirming laser tag after every mission.

Movie marathons when one of you is sick or hurt.

After really bad missions there’s weird, yet really cute, three person slow dancing to slow music at three AM.

You guys have wrestling wars while arguing over which is better: Star Wars or Star Trek.

Clint always cooks.

Natasha and Clint teach you self defense.

You trying on their suits when you think they aren't home. 

They were home and they took pictures.

Having a commitment ceremony, instead of a wedding, at the farm because you three can’t get married.

You help them through their PTSD.

They help you through any problems you may have.

You come to every Avengers party as their date.

Both, Natasha and Clint, being 100% okay with killing anyone that hurt you.

Blasting “Genghis Khan” by Miike Snow whenever either starts acting jealous or possessive.

You all love each other.


End file.
